Memories of Wally
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: Leave It To Beaver - Now it's the what would have been the 7th season for Leave It To Beaver. What do Ward, June and Beaver think of Wally leaving Mayfield? Please read and review. Story is Complete
1. Chapter 1

**This is set just after Wally graduates in the sixth season and will be going off to college. Beaver will be going to Mayfield High.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own this show.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Alright, home sweet home," Ward said as he pulled into the driveway then turned the car off and everybody got out of the car.

Wally, Beaver, and June started to get the stuff out of the car, while Ward went inside.

"Gee Wally, I had lots of fun at Lake Crescent and it was a neat fish you and Dad caught."

"Yeah, it sure was. It tasted so good that it was fun to have it again the next day," Wally said as Ward came back out to help with the unpacking.

Awhile after everyone got their stuff unpacked out of the car, the doorbell rang and Wally went to get it.

"Hey Lumpy," Wally welcomed his friend who had a big smile on his face as he walked in.

"Hi, Wally."

"Hey everybody, Lumpy's here," Wally shouted then Beaver came downstairs while Ward and June came from the kitchen.

"Hi, Lumpy. How are things going?" Ward asked.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Cleaver. Hi Beaver."

"Hi Lumpy," Beaver said.

"I passed my math subject and I'm going to State," Lumpy said.

"Well, that's great Lumpy!" everyone said.

"Are you still getting that scholarship?" Ward asked hoping his call to State a few months back paid off.

"Yes," Lumpy said with a smile as everyone cheered. Ward then went upstairs a few minutes later.

"What's the matter with Mr. Cleaver?" Lumpy asked.

"Long drives make Dad's stomach really upset," Wally replied.

"Oh, happens to my mom too," Lumpy said.

After Lumpy left, Wally and Beaver started unpacking their suitcases in their room.

"Boy, I'm going to have this room to all myself starting school," Beaver said as he sat in the chair next to the bookcase.

"Maybe you should have Dad keep both beds here so if I come for a visit or if Gilbert or Richard spend the night, he won't have to bring the bed up again. Waddya think, Beav?"

"Yeah, I think I'll do that," Beaver said.

Meanwhile in the master bedroom, Ward was unpacking his suitcase while June was unpacking hers.

"Oh Ward, Wally won't be living with us anymore," June said as she sat on the side of her bed as Ward sat next to her and put his arm around her; she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know dear, I know."

Flashback

Ward and June were taking Wally to kindergarten as he started his first day at grammar school. As they arrived near the class room, June kneeled in front of Wally while Ward squatted.

"You have a good day and we will pick you up after school, okay?" Ward said then asked as June started to tear up.

"Mom, don't cry," Wally said as the parents of other kindergartners got teary eyed as well.

"This is a big day in your life, Wally," Ward said.

"Now, you eat your lunch I made for you."

"Do I have to? I want to stay with you, Mom," Wally said with apprehension.

"No, honey, you have to learn and as you get older, you will understand," Ward said as he and June stood up to watch Wally walk into the classroom with other soon to be classmates.

"Oh Ward, my baby is now starting school," June sniffled.

"Yeah and before you know it he will be graduating high school," Ward told her as they both walked back to the car.

In the Present

"Oh Ward! Now he's going to college," she cried.

"I know. I know."

June and Ward sat for a few minutes then they finished unpacking when Wally and Beaver came into the room. They saw June wipe her tears and zip her suitcase since she had finished unpacking.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Beaver asked.

"Nothing," June said.

Beaver went to get a soda from the kitchen and June went to put some towels in the linen closet.

"Dad?" Wally asked.

"Your mom is just coming to the realization that you are now going to college," Ward said as he walked over to Wally, then put his hands on his son's shoulders then continued, "We were reminiscing about the first day we took you to school 12 years ago." Ward stifled some tears.

"Oh."

"This might be the last family vacation since you are now a college student and might only see you a few times a year and over the summer of course," Ward told him as he sat on the chair.

"Well, how did you feel when you started going to college, Dad?"

"Scared, and excited but by that time I had already met your mother. The thing I was worried about most was, what if your mom had met someone else," he told him then continued. "How do you feel?"

"Okay, scared about who I will live in the dorm with and I guess I'm nervous about Mary Ellen Rogers, if I might lose her too."

The doorbell rang and Beaver went to get it then June, Ward and Wally heard Beaver yell for them to come to the door as well.

"Hey!! Come to the door, quick!!"

"What is it Beaver?" June asked as they all stood near the door and Beaver opened it.


	2. Eddie comes over

"Hi Eddie," Beaver said as Eddie walked in.

"Hello Theodore, hello Mr. and Mrs. Cleaver."

"Hello Eddie," Ward and June said.

"My, Mrs. Cleaver, you look very nice today," Eddie said in an overly polite tone.

"Thank you Eddie," June replied.

"Well, I guess this will be the last time you see me for awhile, huh?" Eddie said.

"You're going to State too, huh Eddie?" Beaver asked.

"Yes I am. Wally, I was wondering if I could talk to you upstairs?"

"Wow, Wally and his friends going to State," Ward said as June smiled.

"Yes sir, my parents are coming with me and meeting my roommates."

"Oh, so you and Wally don't have a dorm together, huh?" Ward asked.

"No sir, but we are in the same building."

"Come on Eddie, let's go," Wally said.

Wally and Eddie went upstairs while Beaver, Ward, and June went to the kitchen to make lunch.

"What's up Eddie?" Wally asked after he closed the door to his room.

"There's a party next Friday and some of us are invited. Just the gang and we will have fun!!" Eddie said as he laughed.

"Well, let me think about it and let me know who is going, okay?"

"Okay Sam. Oh, are you going to have your folks move your bed?" Eddie asked as Wally opened the door.

"No. Just in case I come for a visit or Beaver has a friend over."

They both went into the kitchen when June was just getting off the phone. They all said goodbye to Eddie who left to go home and then had lunch.

"So what are you boys going to do today?" June asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Well I might go to the malt shop and meet Mary Ellen Rogers, but Dad, do you need me and Beaver to help you clean out the garage?"

"No. We have time for that since you won't be leaving for another two weeks. But I was thinking maybe you and Beaver can do that when I'm at work," Ward said as he took a sip of his milk.

"Okay, Dad."

Awhile later Wally went for a drive around town and even went by the now closed fire station no. 7 as he thought about his and Beaver's old friend Gus.

Flashback

A young 7 year old Wally Cleaver went in the open garage door of the firehouse where Gus was working at his desk and the truck was parked.

"Hi," Wally said with a smile.

"Well, hello there young fella. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm Wally. What's your name?" Wally said.

"I'm Gus, I work at this firehouse."

"Can you let me ride around in your fire engine?" Wally asked.

"No, I can't. But you can polish it when it needs it."

"Okay," Wally said as he sat down next to the desk, as Gus sat up to talk to his new friend.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes, I have no sisters but just a brother. And he is a little baby," Wally said.

"Oh, I see. What is his name?"

"Uh... I can't say it but it's Twedor, uh... I can't say it," he told him.

"So, is it Theodore?" Gus took a guess.

"Yeah, that's it," Wally said then continued," well I have to go home and help my mom with my brother."

"Okay. See you around, kiddo," Gus told him.

"Bye."

In the Present

Wally snapped out of his flashback then continued to drive around then ended up at the malt shop where Mary Ellen Rogers was at the booth.

"Hi Mary Ellen," Wally said with a smile as he sat in the empty seat across from Mary Ellen.

"Hi Wally. Did you hear about the party coming up?"

"Yeah, I did. Do you want to go?" Wally asked.

"I don't know Wally, I overheard some of the guys talking about it and they were going to bring beer. And I don't think our parents would like that."

"Oh boy," Wally said then Eddie and Lumpy joined in. Lumpy sat next to Mary Ellen and Eddie sat next to Wally.

"Hey guys! Did you hear about the party? I heard they were serving beer!" Eddie said then continued, "What do you think of that, huh?"

"I don't know Eddie. I mean my dad trusts that I make the right decision." Lumpy said then continued, "Daddy will clobber me if I come home drunk or if he hears there is beer at the party."

"Oh come on!! We are going out in the world where Mommy and Daddy aren't here to hold our little hand through every decision we make," Eddie said.

"Gee Eddie, I don't know," Wally said.

"Look, if we don't want to stay there long, then we don't have to, end of story."

"Okay Eddie, that's good for us," they told him then they left for their homes.

A few hours later everyone had finished dinner, Ward and June were doing the dishes and Wally and Beaver were in their room talking.

"Gee Wally, in a few weeks I'll have my room to myself."

"Yeah, so Beav, who was that girl you were talking at the park?" Wally asked with a smile.

"Oh, you saw her?"

"Yea Beav. She looked like she likes you," Wally told him.

"Yeah. I met her at the malt shop when she was sitting at the bar. She is two years older than me."

"What's her name? Have Mom and Dad met her yet? I don't know how Mom and Dad would feel about you going out with a 15 year old."

"Claire and she just turned 16. No, Mom and Dad haven't met her yet. I wouldn't think they would have a problem with it but I want to see how much I like her first," Beaver said.

"Boy, not so sure I want to be here when you tell them how old she is!" Wally laughed then heard some yelling from downstairs.

"What's going on?" Beaver asked as he got up from the bed and they both opened the door.

"Ward!!" June screamed.

"Oh boy, must be bad!" Wally said as he and Beaver ran downstairs.


	3. Memories

"Mom!" Wally shouted as he and Beaver ran downstairs then continued, "Hey Mom!!"

June slid open the den doors and walked out to see Wally and Beaver looking worried, "What? What's wrong?"

"We heard you yelling and wanted to make sure you are alright," Beaver said as Ward came out of the den as well, looking tired.

"Your mother was watching a horror movie with me."

"Oh, well, glad you are okay Mom," Wally said.

"Thank you Wally, Beaver," June said as the boys went back upstairs; Ward and June went back to their chairs.

"You know what dear, I think I'm going to bed," Ward said as he yawned then gave June a kiss.

"Okay, dear," June said as Ward got up, put the ottoman back as well as moved the chair back.

June stayed in the den to watch another show while the boys talked in their room and Ward locked up then went to bed. "Poor dear. Long car drives make him tired." She started to fall asleep while thinking about Wally.

Flashback

"Mommy!! Tweador just woke up and he's crying!! I think he needs a changing. Pee ew!" Wally shouted from his room to downstairs.

June came upstairs to change Theodore as Wally watched.

"Mom? Can you help me with my homework?"

"Maybe when Dad comes home I can, I have to feed Theodore," June told him.

"But Mom, can't he take care of himself?"

"No Wally, he can't until he gets older. You couldn't take care of yourself when you were his size." June replied as she put the diaper in the trash can and picked up Theodore.

"I couldn't? So how old till he can take care of himself?" Wally asked as June took Theodore downstairs while Wally followed.

"Nope, babies can't take care of themselves until they get about 4 years old," June told him as she put Theodore in the crib.

"Okay Mom," Wally said as June told him to watch Theodore when she went to make his bottle.

A few minutes later Theodore started to cry as Wally stood near the front door yelling.

"Mom!! Mom!! Tweador is crying. Mom!!"

In the Present

"Mom, Mom, wake up," Wally said as he shook her as she had fallen asleep.

"Wally? What? Something wrong?" June asked as she got up then realized Wally was waking her up.

"No Mom, I just wanted to say goodnight to you since Dad has gone to bed."

"Oh, goodnight Wally," June said as she looked at her watch and noticed it was late.

Wally helped June move the other chair and ottoman back then after turning off the light in the den they went upstairs.

"Goodnight boys," June said as she peered into the boys' room where Beaver was just getting into bed and Wally was getting his pajamas out of the dresser.

"Goodnight Mom," Wally and Beaver told her then she closed the door.

**The next day—**

An hour after Ward had gotten home Wally went to talk to him in the den.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Wally asked as he sat in front of the desk as Ward put his pen down from writing out his checkbook for a bill.

"What's up Wally?"

"There is going to be a party on Friday night and most of the guys are going, Mary Ellen and I are going, okay?" Wally told him.

"That's fine Wally, just drive carefully."

"Okay, Dad I will," Wally told him then left to go upstairs.

"Too bad I can't tell you no."

A few minutes later June walked in from the living room.

"Ward? I'm going out to the store, want to come with me?" June asked as Ward stood up.

"Okay."

**After dinner-**

While Wally was at the movies with some friends, Beaver had come downstairs for a drink but as he started back upstairs when he heard his parents arguing. Beaver listened in.

"Ward, I don't think Wally should go to this party," she told him emphatically as she stood up and walked to the fireplace, putting her elbow on the shelf.

"June, he's going to be 18 in a few months, we can't tell him what to do anymore. He has to make his decisions. We don't even know if he knows about the beer that will be there."

"Oh Ward," June said Ward stood up to stand near June.

"Look," Ward said as June turned to look at him then he continued, "remember a year ago when Wally was joining that club, the Barons and we didn't want him to. Well, we let him make the decision and it worked out. I know that doesn't help in this case but we gotta trust him."

"You're right. Even though, I don't think Bill's father or Bill Boothby even knew we were listening to them."

Beaver snuck upstairs while Ward and June sat back on the couch to continue reading.

"June, I think Beaver listened in on us."

"I think so too, we might have to be more careful."

**The day of the party—**

"Hey Wally, I don't think Mom and Dad want you to go to the party, they already know about the beer."

"What?" Wally said as he looked at his brother in their room in the afternoon while June was doing the gardening and Ward was at work.

"Yeah, I overheard them a few days ago saying they overheard Mary Ellen's father and Mr. Boothby at the store."

"Well, Beav, you need to learn to stop listening in and start getting good with Mom and Dad because I won't be here to help you when you get in trouble or give advice," Wally sternly told his brother.

"Okay Wally."

Beaver sat on his chair and thought about the times Wally got in trouble helping.

Flashback

"Hey Wally, can you cut my hair because I losted my money?"

"Okay Beav." 13 year old Wally cut Beaver's hair and it was a bad haircut.

"How does it look?"

"I better stop but it looks worse than you did it. Should have told Mom and Dad," Wally told him as Beaver looked in the hand held mirror.

In the present

"Beaver? Beaver."

Beaver suddenly realized Wally was out of the shower then stood up.

"You're right Wally, I guess I shouldn't listen in," Beaver said as Wally put his suit on that he would wear to the party.

"Yeah, what were you thinking about?" Wally asked.

"Just the times you tried to help me and stuff," Beaver replied.

"I think we all have," Wally said as he patted Beaver on the shoulder.

Later that night, Wally went to the party with Mary Ellen Rogers and a few friends from Mayfield High at a friend's house. Two hours into the party a few party goers were drunk including Wally.

"Wally?"

"Yea, Mary Ellen?" Wally slurred his speech.

"Are you drunk?" she asked him as Eddie and Lumpy approached.

"Yeah, now I'm going home."

"NO Wally, wait!" Mary Ellen yelled.

"Come on girl, he wants to go home then let him," a partygoer told her as Wally drunkenly walked out of the house.

A few of the partygoers surrounded Mary Ellen as she got worried and nervous since she couldn't get to Wally who still had the car keys.

**Author's note: The episode mentioned is the 'Haircut' where I have used the scene from memory and not everything that is said is precise. **


	4. Wally's on his own

**At the Cleaver home-**

While June and Beaver were asleep, Ward went to get a drink of milk since he couldn't sleep. As he sat at the table with the glass in his hand, he thought about Wally.

Flashback

"Gee Dad, Beaver got punched by a girl," 13 year-old Wally told his father after Beaver had left to go see the girl who hit him.

Ward giggled a bit then asked, "it wasn't Violet Rutherford by any chance, was it?" Wally nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it wasn't important and you never asked. You just yell at us Dad."

"Go to your room, Wally," Ward told him as he went into his room.

In the Present

Ward thought about that day, and how he had changed from being over-reactive and angry, to calmer, more understanding and a better listener. After he finished his drink, he washed the glass, dried it and put it away to go back to bed.

**Meanwhile at the party—**

"Hey, hey, come on now!! We don't want someone leaving this party drinking and driving! Let Mary Ellen go!!" Eddie said as the party goers backed off.

Eddie and Mary Ellen went outside where they saw Lumpy fighting Wally for the key to his car while Eddie's and Lumpy's dates looked on. A few minutes later a police car stopped since there was a call of a fight on the sidewalk.

"What's going on?" the officer asked as he and his partner got near Wally's car.

"Uh, I'm trying to stop my friend from driving," Lumpy said as Wally gave up his keys.

"Oh I see," the officer said.

"Yeah, I'm going to drive him home," Mary Ellen said as Wally leaned on his car door.

"Will that be okay officer?" Eddie asked.

"That'd be fine, as long as you don't let him drive."

"Yes, sir," Lumpy said as he and Eddie got Wally into the passenger side and Mary Ellen was in the driver's seat.

"Well, meet you at the malt shop," Mary Ellen said as Eddie with his date and Lumpy with his date drove there after Mary had taken off.

"Okay, so what do we do?!" Lumpy said.

"Look, we can just take him home then I'll take you home Mary Ellen," Eddie said.

"What if you just take him to your house and have him sleep on the couch?" Lumpy asked.

"No, my dad is home and he will get mad."

"Boy, what a mess! Mr. Cleaver is gonna kill him!!" Eddie said.

"Why don't you guys take your dates home, and meet Mary Ellen and me at her house?" Wally slurred his speech.

"Okay," Lumpy said.

Eddie and Lumpy's dates were dropped off at their homes and the boys met Wally a few blocks from Mary Ellen's home. Wally climbed in the back seat as Mary Ellen scooted over so Eddie could drive her home. They waited till she got inside before they went to Wally's.

After Eddie parked Wally's car, Lumpy parked behind him and they both got out of their cars.

"You ready buddy?" Eddie asked as Wally climbed out of his car then Lumpy closed the car door.

They helped him into the house in a fireman carry then up the stairs very slowly and quietly as to not wake anyone up but Ward was awake since Mary Ellen's father had called him.

"Alright boys, just put him on the bed. Thank you."

"Yes, Mr. Cleaver," Eddie said as he gave the key to Ward and Ward walked both boys out.

**The next morning—**

Wally opened his eyes then realized he was in his bed as he saw Beaver wasn't in bed then he turned on his back. He felt really sick and had a hangover since his mouth was dry and his head was pounding.

_Oh boy! Did I get drunk? Did I drive home? Dad's gonna be disappointed in me._ Wally thought to himself then staggered to the bathroom since he got sick.

Ward, June and Beaver were eating their breakfast when Ward thought he heard water running upstairs then a few minutes later Wally came in to the kitchen.

"Hi Wally," Beaver said as Ward and June gave their greetings.

"I'm sorry Wally, I can't give you any food because you might not be up to eating."

"It's okay Mom, I really don't feel well," Wally said as he squinted a few times.

"So Wally, how was the party?" Beaver asked as Ward and June looked at Wally then Ward took a bite.

"It was okay."

"Hey Wally, did they serve you bad food or something? I heard you get up a few times last night," Beaver asked then said.

"Well, I don't really remember last night other than the food being good but the drink, uh the was soda didn't taste very good. I don't really remember coming home actually. I'm sorry Dad," Wally said.

"It's okay Wally, Mary Ellen's father called and said that you were in the back seat of your own car and Eddie was driving when Mary Ellen came in her house. He called me and I just waited for you to come home and well, Eddie and Lumpy took you to your room and put you on your bed."

"What?" Beaver asked shocked.

"I'm sorry Mom, Dad."

"Well, I guess those guys are pretty good friends, hey Wally?"

"Yeah."

"Wally, I think we should take your car in today to have it looked at so you can drive up tomorrow."

"Okay Dad," Wally said.

After breakfast, Ward, June and Wally went into the den to talk about the night before as they warned him to be careful with alcohol since bad things happen when people drink too much even if the night before wasn't Wally's fault.

**Later that night at the dinner table—**

"So Wally, this is your last night till you go off to college tomorrow," June said.

"Yeah, I'm nervous but kind of excited."

"Yeah. I'm gonna start high school in a few weeks," Beaver said.

"So Wally--." June said then stopped herself and smiled.

"Yeah Mom?"

"Just study hard," June said.

"I will Mom," Wally said as he realized what his mom was really going to say.

**Sunday morning—**

June was making breakfast for Wally, Beaver, and Ward as she was nervous since Wally was leaving home for State that was 2 hours away.

"Here you go, dear," June said as she poured the coffee into Ward's cup.

"Thank you dear. Honey, it's going to be okay," Ward told her as he noticed she was a bit apprehensive. Wally and Beaver came down to eat.

"Hi Mom," Wally and Beaver said as they sat to eat.

"Hi boys," June said as she sat to eat as well.

After breakfast Wally loaded his things in the car with Ward's, June's, and Beaver's help. It was easier since he had gotten packed up the night before. As Wally packed up, he wiped away a few tears since he was going on his own.

Eddie and Lumpy came to say goodbye to the Cleavers as they said goodbye to them.

"Well, this is it," Ward said as they stood near the car.

"Yeah," Wally said as he gave Beaver a hug then continued, "Just behave yourself Beav and work hard in your studies."

"Okay Wally, bye."

"Well, good luck and drive safely," June said as she gave Wally a hug.

"Call me if you need anything," Ward said as he gave Wally a hug then Wally went into the car.

"Okay Dad. Bye," Wally said as he drove off to go to State as Ward, June, and Beaver watched as the car disappeared when it made a turn.

Beaver went inside as Ward put his arm around June as they both walked in with watery eyes.


End file.
